Various arrangements for providing multiplexed electronic displays, using liquid crystal and other display devices have been known. One of the known requirements for successfully operating a liquid crystal display is that no net DC offset voltage be applied between the back plane of a display element and each segment plane. Such a DC voltage is present for any significant period of time the liquid crystal will tend to solidify.
It has heretofore been unknown in the art to be able to use available off the shelf analog multiplexers in constructing a multiplexed liquid crystal display because of the spikes which appear at the output of such devices during transitions on the address lines.